DOLLISH
by Uchiha NNverHeSapada
Summary: Takdir slalu mengalir dgn tenang tanpa kita ketahui, waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat tanpa kita sadari, mengapa kurasa Takdir dan Waktu itu selalu berhubungan? dan itu membuatku takut menanti hal dua itu. Jika kubisa hentikan waktu...aku akan menghentikan waktu saat itu, dan aku tak akan menyesal sekarang "Dia bukan manusia!"... Kumohon aku ingin bersama dia selau...SasuSakuSaso
1. I HATE HIM!

_"hiks..."_

**_Drsss..._**

_"hiks..."_

**_Wushhhh..._**

_Tes_

_Tes..._

_Wind__...__Listen me_

_Water... Stop it_

**_'I'm thinking of you...'_**

...

_Dingin... Mana kehangatan yg dulu kurasakan? Hanya rasa sakit yang kurasakan kini. _

_Saat ini angin menerbangkan pikiranku dan membawaku ke sebuah cerita kehidupan yang telah berlalu dan menjadikanku sebagai pemeran utama dalam cerita ini. Pemeran yang sangat tersiksa karena dipermainkan oleh arus kehidupan dan alur sebuah cerita yang sudah diatur dan direncanakan oleh sang pencipta .Hanya harus mengikuti takdir ini. _

_Seperti boneka yang mengikuti arah sang pemegang tali kehidupannya... _

_Seperti boneka yang tampak hidup dalam sarang masalah tak boleh membantah... _

_Seperti boneka yang harus tunduk dan menurut pada sang Dalang... _

_Dengarlah...awal dari cerita kehidupanku akan di tulis dalam sebuah karya tulisyang masih belum berakhir dan kuberi judul..._

* * *

**DOLLISH**

Disclaimer:

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Sara-Chan**

Rate: **T**

Genre : **Romance &Drama**

* * *

_Gelap... _

_Ada apa ini? Tou-san Kaa-chan kalian dimana? _

_"Hiks hiks...aku takut gelap kaa-chan" tangisku menggema di gedung ini. Aku takut sekali. _

_Craaash _

_Apa itu? Aku mendekati sesuatu yang dapat mengeluarkanku dari kegelapan ini, secercak cahaya putih, lalu aku menggapainya _

_Grep _

_Ah! Tangan siapa ini? Bukan Tou-san dan juga bukan Kaa-chan melainkan tangan mungil sepertiku tetapi lebih hangat _

"aku akan menolongmu dari kegelapan ini, ayo ikut aku..." _suara siapa itu? _

_Dia menarik tanganku keluar dari sebuah gedung kosong yang berada di dekat rumahku,aku sering bermain disini karena gedung ini ayah dan ibu dipertemukan katanya. Apa yang terjadi ya? _

_" kamuh siapa? Kenapa tempat ini jadi gelap ?" kataku sambil menuruni tangga , dia masih memegang tangan ku. Ku lihat sebuah cahaya di pintu , dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya, matanya seperti hewan elang, tajam. Sekilas ku lihat matanya berubah menjadi merah saat dikegelapan tadi, tetapi rupanya matanya hitam kelam. Tingginya pun sama denganku. _

" kata nii-san ku lagi pemadaman listrik, namaku sa-"

" sakura! Dari mana saja kamu, mama bingung mencarimu" _kaa-chan ! Aku langsung memeluk ka-chan ku ! Lalu kaa-chan melepasnya, Ah! Mana anak yang menolongku tadi? _

_"kaa-chan lihat orang yang menolongku?" _

" tidak sayang, memang siapa yang menolongmu?"

_"aku tidak tahu kaa-chan" aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke jalanan, banyak sekali orang yang keluar, benar memang lagi mati lampu, aku berjalan keliling rumah sekitarku lalu mataku menangkap anak seumuran denganku berambut merah yang sedang bermain barbie nya, kyaaa! Ada barbie! Aku berlari ke arah anak berparas barbie (TING! Dalang pun muncul untuk memberi penjelasan, Author : aku akan sering muncul juga lohh *reader:huh membosankan pasti!* oiya Yah kali ini aku ingin bikin panggilan si sasori jadi barbie-face ehe bukan baby-face lagi ;-) reader : penjelasan tak penting! Author : oh iya baca ini sambil membayangkan bocah chibi-chibi nya ya, lucu2 ok. ywdh back to story!) _

_Matanya melihat ku, uwah...kaa-chan! Aku nemu barbie hidup! Itu yang ingin ku utarakan tapi...kenapa anak laki-laki suka...barbie? _

"mau main denganku? Ayo ikut denganku" dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengajakku...main?

_" kamu siapa?" _

" aku sasori, kamu?"

_"sakura" aku mengikuti sasori kedalam rumah, lalu kami ML !(reader: WHAT THE H-! ANAK KECIL ML! author gila! Author: tenang para hadirin, ML disini bukan 'itu' tapi Main Lilin hehe, kalian saja yang piktor #geleng-geleng) kami duduk diantara lilin. Aku tak tau tempat ini dimana tapi kupastikan ini rumah si barbie. _

_"saso-chan boleh pinjam barbi nya?" kataku lalu sasori memberi barbie nya padaku. Dia menatapku terus... _

" sakura kamu mirip barbie, sangat mirip, aku punya barbie berambut pink mirip sekali denganmu, barbie adalah salah satu seni terindah kata kaa-chan ku" _kata sasori sambil menatapku, haa...bukannya dia yang mirip yaah? _

_"kamu yang lebih mirip barbie saso-chaan, oh begitu ya,kamu punya banyak barbie ya?" _

" tidak banyak, itu bukan pu-kyaaaa! Barbie kuuuhh, kaa-saaaan hiks kaa-san" _ke-kenapa? Ada ap-?kya!Aku melihat api di... Rambut barbie merah nya itu Kyaa aku melempar barbie itu , sasori menangis kencang, aku bingung, kami menyaksikan rambut si barbie bertambah merah lalu berubah menjadi hitam hangus dan mengkerut. _

_"ada apa sasori?" _

" barbie ku baa-san ! Huhuhu hiks!hiks kaa-chaaan hiks jangan pelgiii" dia menangis di pelukan neneknya.

_" maafin aku saso-" _

" Semua gara-gara kamu!" aku berlari keluar rumahnya , benci ! Aku kan tidak sengaja! hiks...hiks maaf...

_Saat ini umurku masih 6tahun, aku menjalani hidupku dengan tenang sampai detik ini tetapi runtuh ketika kenal dengannya, sampai saat ini aku masih penasaran dengan seseorang yang masih belum kuketahui . _

•••

* * *

**8 tahun kemudian...**

* * *

"HE-hei baka itu punya ku ! " aku berteriak di depan banyak orang yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"kata siapa ini punyamu bodoh! Aku sudah memegang duluan!" kata seseorang yang sangat ku 'benci'sampai saat ini. Dia adalah musuhku. Dalam segala hal sepele pun kami tetap ribut. Yah memang ini sangat aneh tapi aku akui ini menyenangkan. Aneh nya lagi temen kami tidak ada yang berusaha memisahkan kami saat kami bertengkar, lihat saja semua yang lagi sarapan itu memutar matanya dan tetap menikmati sarapannya. Apa mereka bosan? Tentu! Hanya sebuah roti isi daging yang memang ukurannya lumayan besar dari yg lain kami rebutan. Tapi aku tetap GAMAU melepaskannya. Tidak mau KALAH dengannya!

" lepas tanganmu dari rotiku !"

" tidak!"

" LE-PAS!"

" jidat ! Ini pu-nya-ku!"

"sasori~kuun ,apa kau mau rahasia kau ku beri tahu ke fans bodohmu itu lalu kupajang di mading kali ini haa~ " rasanya mau muntah memanggilnya dengan suffix menjijikan itu. Yap musuhku adalah sasori si pangeran sekolah. Ehe ini lah hal yang kusukai. Mengancamnya aha! Ku beri tahu yaa, sasori sangat suka dengan BARBIEhahaha tapi dulu. Aku jadi ingat masa kecilnya itu hahahaha.

'Mati aku' batin sasori

" si-silahkan saja...kalau begitu aku...mm...akan menyebarkan foto mu bersama temanmu Ino yang sedang ehem..." kata sasori sambil memonyongkan mulutnya seperti gerakan mencium. 'WHAT! Gila! Ga nyangka dia melihatku saat ino dan aku sedang di ruang osis. Mati aku! Itu kan ketidak sengajaan saat aku terpeleset huuuft' lagi juga aku tidak menciumnya cuma terkena jidat lebarku ini aja kok sungguh ( aut: kalau penasaran kalian bisa membacanya di fic sekuel ku kalau mau lebih jelas cerita awal sasosaku nya)

" gimana sakura kalau kita sama-sama menjatuhkan" katanya sambil menyeringai. Senyum yang aneh dan JELEK hufft eh rotinya...huaaa telat deh, udah dimakan...olehnya! Cepat sekali!

" kyaaaaa...sasori-kun KAWAIII"

" kyaaa lagi dong..." semua cewek yang sedang sarapan melihatnya. Uhuk! Cuma begitu saja membuat mereka terpesona...hiii aneh! Bikin mual, berisik banget lagi huft ga tahan deh

" BERISIK! TERUSKAN MAKAN KALIAN , SETELAH INI BERESKAN BAJU KALIAN JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG TERTINGGAL HABIS INI KITA PULANG KE KONOHA !" kataku selaku seorang ketua OSIS di smp ku. Kami sedang melakukan study tour mengunjungi desa-desa di perbatasan konoha yang sangat jauh dari pusat. Tentu saja ada banyak guru yang ikut kami buat membimbing kami.

" yahh ga bisa di perpanjang tour nya sakura-chan, aku masih ingin disini" kata naruto yang mewakili perasaan ku dan anak-anak lainnya. Yah aku kan disuruh seseorang disebelahku, yaitu Tsunade-sensei.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian cepat beres-beres" kata tsunade ...yah begitulah

Skip time ( males deksripsiinya)

Aku berjalan menuju bis terakhir, aku kan osis harus memeriksa apa semua sudah naik atau belum. Lagi juga Tsunade-sensei yang selaku adik kaa-chan ku menyuruhku membantu beres-beres.Tiba-tiba ada tangan besar di pundakku ahh!

" damai oke!" halaah sasori toh.

" aku lagi gamau bertengkar barbie" saat ini aku ingin menikmati udara sejuk ini yang tak pernah ada di kota. Udara yang begitu sejuk dan asri. Berbeda sekali dengan di Kota.

" siapa yang mau bertengkar jidat" katanya, saat aku memandangi sekitar tiba-tiba mataku memandangi orang disebelahku.

'rupanya dia lumayan juga' memakai kaos polo berwarna hitam dengan jaket kulit cokelat, celana jeans belel hitam sepatucokelat converse memakai kupluk cokelat emm yang kuakui dia sangat KEREN! Eh... Apa yang kukatakan tadi coba reply, mendadak aku lupa apa yang kukatakan?

" kenapa melihatku seperti itu, terpesona ? Haha akhirnya kau mengakui aku keren" eh sejak kapan dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

" tunggu kucing jantanku beranak baru kuakui kau keren hahaha" aku meninggalkannya lalu aku memakai kacamata ku yah kacamata jadul ukuran besar

Sasori POV

" hei, tunggu dong" aku berlari ke arah dia. Sebenarnya yang terpesona adalah aku. Sakura sangat keren menurutku. Dia memakai cardigan berwarna hitam dengan kaosturtle neck warna merah mencapai setengah pahanya , dengan jeans ketat hitam, memakai sneakerberwarna merah yang memang membuatnya paling berbeda dari semua perempuan disini rambut merah mudanya itu di kepang dua , dia terlihat CANTIK + KEREN apalagi dia memakai kacamata kuda transparan yang hanya buat gaya. Tomboy tapi cantik.dia gadis paling cantik dan imut menurutku. Menambah rasa suka ku pada dia. Eh... emm ya aku memang mencintainya sejak kejadian waktu kecil itu. Salah. Dari awal pertemuan kami.

Sasori POV end

Sakura POV again

kenapa dia dari tadi melihatku? Huft tatapan apaan tuh? Hiiih kenapa aku jadi berdebar seperti ini...haaah sebal!

" maaf anak-anak karena bus yang kita naiki sedang mengalami kerusakan kecil maka dari itu semua turun dulu, selama bus diperbaiki kalian boleh ke vila dulu atau istirahat , mungkin butuh waktu 2jam" kata asuma-senpai, ehh...asiiiikkk. Aku menyambar toa yang dipakai asuma-senpai

"hei perhatian guys, kita main yuk di sebelah sana ada tebing jika yang tak punya tujuan setelah ini kita main aja?" kataku, ehe ini memang tujuanku ingin ke tebing tapi kalo sendiri mana enak

" YA Kami mau!" hemm lumayan banyak juga yang ikut , bagus deh sasori tidak ikut, kalau ikut pasti fans girl nya ikut semua huaa tidak enak kan kalau banyak yang ikut cuma mau lihat si barbie, bikin jijik aja!langsung kuusir dia kalau kesini bawa FGnya! Yah yang ikut kebanyakan teman kelasku, hampir semua malah. Lalu kami berjalan ke arah tebing yang kutemukan kemarin saat berjalan bersama sahabatku ino dan tenten.

Kami duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja di dekat tebing itu, mungkin bekas pengunjung yang datang ke sini

"main apa sakura-chan?" emm apa ya, aku melihat sekitarku AHA! Aku melihat sebuah botol emm botol alkohol yah mungkin bekas pengunjung juga.

" gimana kalau kita bermain putar botol ini kalau ujung botol ini mengarah pada kita , kita harus ngelakuin hal yang kita suruh bagaimana?" jelasku

" seperti Truth or Dare?" ucap Ino

" hmm tapi Dare aja deh lebih seruuu" balas Lee

" oke ayo semua kita mainkan permainan ini!" kata Naruto dan Kiba lalu disusul teriakan bersama.

" hei tunggu aku ikut permainan ini" ehh! Sasori! Ngapain dia kesini juga huh! Merusak pemandangan! ( aut :WOY SAKURA! jangan seenaknya bilang gitu ye, pacarku itu!)

" kemana saja kau!" kata deidara lalu menyuruh sasori duduk di sebelahnya. Deidara bisa dibilang bestfriendnya sasori.

" biasalah aku harus mengamankan fans ku" katanya membuat mereka ber-ohh ria.

Sasori POV

Kejadian sebelumnya...

Setelah sakura berjalan kearah asuma-sensei aku memperhatikannya dia berkumandang*?* dengan indahnya aku ingin mengikuti permainan itu tapi kalau FG ku ikut bisa-bisa aku diusir sakura ( eh kok sasori punya feeling yang sama kayak sakura? Mereka bertelepati ya? ) lalu aku punya ide ,aku berjalan ke arah kamar yang diikuti tatapan FG ku. Aku membanting keras pintu kamarku. Kulihat mereka menghela nafas. Kecewa? Haha yaiyalah secara gitu cowok imut kayakku pengen jadi pemandangan indah buat mereka( haha narsis tapi bener). Aku membuka jendela kamarku lalu melompat keluar hahaha pintarkan aku untung jendelaku berhadapan dengan hutan yang langsung ke tebing. Aku berlari kearah tebing tempat sakura berada. Itu ceritaku.

Normal POV

Berputarlah botol yang ditaruh diatas meja kayu itu , mereka seperti menanti botol itu berhenti.

jreeng! Tepat berhenti ke arah seseorang misterius yang author pun tak tahu siapa dia*?* setahuku dia maniak serangga.

" hahahaha Kau Shino cepat pijat kaki ku " kata naruto langsung di death glare oleh Shino dan yang lain.

" e..eh maksudku bukan begitu ta-tapi cepat kau lakuin apa yang kita mau ehe" kata naruto gugup dan langsung menggaruk rambutnya yang memang gatal karena kutu kucing yang hinggap di rambut kuning nya itu.

" emm kayak nya jangan ngelakuin tindakan deh, mending jujur-jujuran ajah, Truth " kata Tenten yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh temen-temennya

" iya benar banget lebih asik Truth" kata Ino, lalu chouji memutar botol itu lagi .

Jengjengjeng! Botol itu berhenti tepat ke arah ... Si mangkok! Yah dia! Ga asik!

" siapa yang ingin bertanya padaku aayo ayo silahkan?sakura-chan mau bertanya? Aku akan semangat menjawabnya, semangat jiwa muda !" kata lee sambil berdiri sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Krik

krik

krik... Eh? Katak ngapain lo disini! Hus hus ga ada paduan suara kali ini! Hus ( lah dia bukan kucing thor !)

" kita putar lagi yuk botolnya" kata tenten lalu memutar botol itu lagi...kayaknya ada yang kelupaan deh

" HUAA" jika di anime sekarang lee menjadi batu lalu hancur berkeping-keping dan berlari sambil menangis dengan lebay nya.

" hehe kalau tidak ada yang bertanya berarti lanjut permainan ya" kata sakura sambil tersenyum , kasihan lee...batin sakura

" ya kamu Sai siapa yang ingin bertanya?" kata kankurou yang mengambil alih botol yang sudah berhenti itu

" adakah orang yang kamu suka sai, lalu kenapa kau selalu tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" kata ino yang memperhatikan sai yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya itu.

" ada"

" siapa?" kata Naruto yang penasaran , gimana tidak penasaran , sai ini kan misterius

" Ino. Aku selalu tersenyum untuk Ino" haaa?...apa?

krik...kr HEY! Sudah kubilang tidak ada paduan suara lagi hus hus

" be..benarkah?" kata ino yang mukanya sudah kayak rambut sasori . Seperti binatang yang hidup di daerah pantai yang sudah di tangkap dan direbus ( bilang aja sih kepiting rebus thor! Terlalu bertele-tele banget deh)

" iya " ucap sai dengan senyum

" cieeeeee...cuca cuittt ehem ehem ada yang bakal pacaran ni gara-gara permainan ini hahaha" kata sakura dan yang lain. Ino dan sai ber-blushing ria

" su-sudah teruskan permainan ini!" kata ino sambil memutar botol itu ahaha dia malu.

Drr...jengjeng! Berhenti di... Shikamaru

" heh! Kenapa kau selalu mengantuk dan siapa orang yang kau sukai?" kata ino yang menatap shikamaru bosan. Ehem kayaknya menanyakan orang yang disukai itu wajib dalam permainan ini.

" hoaam...sudah lah putar lagi botolnya aku tak minat menjawab!" kata shikamaru lalu membaringkan diri di tanah.

" kau harus jawab shika!" kata Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

" aku malas saja ! Aku menyukai seseorang yang berkepribadian kuat, tomboy, hebat dan tak banyak bicara! " kata shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya itu.

" hah! Maksudmu sakura? Atau Tayuya? AtauTemari?" kata chouji dan naruto terkaget-kaget. Sedangkan yang lain masih bengong menunggu jawaban aslinya. Sasori terlihat bingung dan kesal 'kenapa sakura di bawa-bawa juga sih 'batinnya.

" hoaamm terserah Temari mungkin maksudku!"

" HAH! AKU! kau sedang bermimpi ya? Mengigau kah?" kata Temari yang berdiri lalu menghadap shika, lalu berusaha membangunkannya. Yah ini memang ajang pernyataan cinta.

" ayo sudah dua saja yang ngaku haha dikit lagi pasti berpacaran mereka " kata Naruto lalu diteruskan permainan ini dengan memutar kembali botol itu.

Drrrrr...set...jengjengjeng! Botol itu mengarah pada...yang kita tunggu-tunggu peran utama kita...Sakura!

" aku yang akan bertanya!" kata sasori yang membuat perhatiannya teralih semua ke sasori. Memandang muka barbie face nya itu.

" apa hah!?" kata sakura yang sepertinya sebel itu. 'kenapa harus dia yang bertanya!' batin sakura ' ini lah kesempatanku' batin sasori

" apa artinya aku di hatimu? Apa kamu benar-benar membenciku?" kata sasori membuat perhatian semua orang yang di sana ke arah sakura. Mereka benar-benar termenung, dan bingung ' sakura dan sasori kan musuh yang tak pernah akur' batin mereka minus sasosaku

" kau...emm apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain?" kata sakura dia terlihat gugup dan bingung

" tidak aku ingin kau jawab pertanyaan itu"tegas sasori

" kau itu menyebalkan ! Kau selalu membuatku merasa bersalah sejak masalah waktu kecil itu! Kau itu membuatku selalu sebal, bikin sakit hati jika mengingatmu! Bukannya kau yang membenciku!" teriak sakura sambil bermuka merah dan hampir ...menangis hah!nangis ! Tidak mungkin, kalian salah liat, dia hanya kelilipan debu . Iya benar hanya kelilipan kok

" maafkan aku sakura,aku yang bersalah waktu itu aku masih kecil aku benar-benar tak mengerti kalau itu yang membuatmu kesal, aku senang menggodamu, aku rasanya ingin sekali memilikimu tapi tidak bisa karena kau seperti membenciku jadi ya sekalian saja aku bikinkau benar-benar membenciku, aku menyukaimu saku" terang sasori yang membuat semua cengang bengong dengan muka yang aneh dan beragam.

" APAAAA! KA-KALIAN YANG TIAP HARI BERTENGKAR KOK BI-BISA !" teriak Ino dan naruto yang baru merespon kata-kata sasori dan sakura

BLUSH!

Muka sakura dan sasori sudah seperti tomat. Yang menonton adegan blushing ini hanya berseri-seri sambil memfoto adegan yang jarang di tampilkan mereka. Buat apa? Yah buat di jual ke FG dan FB nya sasosaku kalian tahu kan mereka terkenal.

" tapi... Aku maaf saso-"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Apa yaa jawaban sakura?

Ini fict sasusaku ehh kok dikasi tau! Engga ini sbner.a sasosaku tapiii Tunggu saja apa yang akan aku lakukan khukhukhu. Oya sekedar pengetahuan, Sakura dan Sasori tetanggaan dan selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama saat ini mereka kelas 3smp so ...pasti pas SMA sasuke muncul

Aku terima FLAME yg membangun. Teriam Kasih mau membaca, Kalau ada yg Review, aku bakal Update 3 hari okeeee, karena aku udah bikin sampai chap 10 lohhh #PLAK

See u in next chapter, bye(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


	2. BLUSH!

**DOLLISH **

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story © SARA-chan **

**Rate: T **

**Genre : Romance &Drama **

**Warning:Abal,Gaje,AU,OOC,typo **

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

"maaf aku ..."

'Apa yang harus ku jawab? 'batin sakura

Tap tap tap

Tiba-tiba dari arah hutan datang seseorang berambut coklat dengan rambut panjang.

"kalian sedang apa! Cepat balik,bus akan jalan!" kata neji wakil osis datang. Mencairkan ketegangan yang sempat dirasakan semua anak kelas 3-1 .

"o-iya ma-maaf neji kami akan kesana!" kata sakura gugup Sekarang semua sedang beranjak dari tempat duduknya berlari ke bus terakhir itu.

"sakura..." lirih sasori lalu deidara menepuk pundak sahabat baiknya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasori berjalan kearah sakura yang berjalan didepannya. Dia memegang tangan sakura secara lembut walaupun begitu itu membuat Sakura tersentak.

Sakura POV

ah sia...sasori! Saat ini aku masih tak ingin bertemu dia, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Aku bingung setelah semua yang dikatakannya itu. Kenapa hatiku ini merasa senang sekali?tetapi pada saat bersamaan hati ini masih belum bisa menerima.

" ehm saku-"

" ma-maaf sasori, aku butuh waktu untuk rileks" kataku memotong pembicaraannya sambil menunduk lalu meninggalkannya. Aku butuh waktu sasori maaf...

Normal POV

Sasori diam mematung di tempat. Tangannya terkepal keras. 'Ap-apa! Kenapa Sakit rasanya... Kau kenapa! Bodohnya aku telah berbohong padamu dengan bersikap yg membuatmu benci padaku , rasanya aku ingin mengejarnya tapi...'batin sasori

" tenang ,dia cuma ingin mengatur kata-kata yang tepat, gausah sakit hati ,un!" deidara menyemangati sasoriyang terlihat masih membatu, sasori akhirnya tersadar

'dei benar. Sakura... Kau masih belum bisa menerimaku ya? Aku ... Harus melakukan sesuatu yang dapat ia terkesan padaku !'

Sasori mengambil i-pod nya di dalam jaketnya lalu memasang earphone lalu berjalan mengikuti sakura. Kalian tahu apa yang sedang dia rencanakan? Jawabannya TIDAK! hanya sasori, author, dan Tuhan yang tahu. Berhubung aku juga tahu jadi kukasih tau. Hahaha oke, saso sedang mendengarkan musik sambil menghafal lirik oke, mission start , go sasori u can do it !

Sakura memasuki bus dan menempati tempat duduk yang ada di paling belakang karena tempat ini yang menurutnya paling enak dan nyaman jauh dari celotehan teman-temannya dan juga bisa melihat pemandangan secara menyeluruh karena kacanya besar sekali . Saat ini tidak ada yang dapat mengganggunya yang sedang merenung. Otaknya kacau setelah mendengar pernyataan sasori.

"ha...sejuk " gumam sakura yang membuka kaca, dan memejamkan matanya, dia menikmati udara segar ini dengan tenang sampai ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya . Sakura terkejut, hatinya berdegup cepat.

" hey, gaada tempat duduk lagi selain disebelahmu " dusta sasori sambil tersenyum. Hah ! Tersenyum!

" KYAAA! SASO-KUN... KEREEEN SENYUM LAGI DONG?" tuh kan kau sih sasori! Kok bisa FG nya itu melihat gerak-gerik sasori ya? Mana ku tahu.

Sasori langsung berpura-pura tidur yah ini lah satu-satunya cara buat menghilangkan FG nya, sasori pintar acting loh.( Apa ada agency yang sedang baca fict ini?...kok ga ada yang jawab? Huaaa hiks #pundung bersama Lee...)

Dia mulai membuka matanya, syukurlah sudah menghilang, eh sakura? Huft untung masih di sebelah sasori, aman. Sasori melepas satu earphone nya lalu memasangkannya ke telinga sakura.

" ehh! Apa yang...he-hei"

" sudah dengarlah..."

Sakura POV

Apa-apaan ini! Padahal aku ingin merasakan ketenangan dengan menikmati udara sejuk,kicauan birung ehh malah diganggu! Aku benci! Aku benci hati ini tidak bisa diam jika bersama sasori! Gemuruh dihatiku ini tandanya apa ! Aku bingung! Tetapi selain itu jika ada dia aku merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah kurasakan. Hati ini terasa panas. Kepalaku pusing dan panas aku bingung..a-apa ini ... CINTA? tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia hanya seorang musuhku!

Normal POV

" maaf..." gumam sasori, walaupun kecil tetapi terdengar oleh sakura. Mata sasori terpejam

" apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan?" gumam sasori masih dengan meta terpejam, sekilas sakura berfikir apa maksud dari kalimat itu. Sakura memandang rumput diluar jendela. Tiba-tiba tangan sasori bergerak menuju tangan sakura, Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang menjulur dari tangannya. Dia menikmati genggaman sasori yang hangat.

Earphone yang dipasangkan ke telinga sakura mulai memutar sebuah lagu yang ia suka.

'Lagu ini! Lagu yang kusukai! Hatiku hangat, seluruh indera ku tenang aku benar-benar merasakan apa yang sasori rasakan' batin sakura

Baby, I know the story

I've seen the picture

It's written all over your face

Tell me, what's the secret

That you've been hiding

Who's gonna take my place

Lagu yang sedang di putar mengalun dengan indah dengan sasori mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut. Dia bernyanyi dengan perasaan, sangat indah dan merdu menurut sakura. Sakura memandang sasori yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Deg ! Deg !

'rasa ini makin kuat' batin sakura

I should've seen it coming

I should have read the signs

Anyway...I guess it's over

Can't believe that I'm the fool again

I thought this love would never end

How was I to know

You never told me

Can't believe that I'm the fool again

And I who thought you were my friend

How was I to know

You never told me

Sakura masih menikmati alunan nyanyian sasori, tak dia sangka tangannya membalas erat tangan sasori. Lagu itu masih mengalun melalui earphone, sakura melepasnya karena ia ingin mendengar suara sasori langsung. Benar-benar indah. Dan dia tak menyangka bahwa ...sasori orang yang romantis. Sakura menatap wajah tampan sasori yang masih menyembunyikan mata Hazel nya.

Saat ini lagunya sudah mencapai akhir

About the pain and the tears

Oh, Oh, Oh

If I could, I would

Turn back the time

Sakura menatap sasori. Sasori mulai membuka matanya, emerald bertemu hazel. Tatapan yang memancarkan keingintahuan yanglalu berubah menjadi kehangatan, hazelnut sasori memandang dalam-dalam emerald sakura.

I should've seen it coming

I should have read the signs

Anyway...I guess it's over

Sasori memberi jeda dan mengangkat tangan sakura lalu mencium punggung tangan sakura. Lalu tersenyum . Sakura tersentak kaget dengan apa yang sasori lakukan tetapi Sakura membalas senyumannya. Hangat

Can't believe that I'm the fool again

I thought this love would never end

How was I to know

You never told me

Can't believe that I'm the fool again

And I who thought you were my friend

How was I to know

You never told me

(westlife-fool again)

Alunan nyanyian sasori berhenti, sakura sangat gugup dengan apa yang sasori lakukan setelah ini, dia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sakura sangat terharu dengan segala perlakuan sasori terhadapnya.

" Sakura...aku..." sasori mulai membuka suaranya. Ia menatap sakura yang terlihat bingung dan gugup, ia melepas tangan sakura yang terlihat berkeringat dan sedikit gemetar, ia melihat sakura dengan tatapan tenang seolah ia tak mau sakura bingung dan gugup. Sakura membalasnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan menunggu lanjutan kalimat sasori.

" sakura aku me-"

" SASORIII-CHAAN TOBI ANAK BAE INGIIIN LOLIPOOOPP, TAPI DEI-CHAN MALAH MARAH SASO..ehh? Sejak kapan disebelahmu ada sakura-chan?"teriakan Tobi memenuhi satu bis

'bodoh! Perusak! Pengganggu! Aaghh, mati saja kau bocah' batin sasori ngedumel sambil mengepalkan tangannya

" bodoh !" batin sakura juga

" ehm ehm tobi tau apa yang dilakukan sasori, HALLO SEMUAAHNYA , PENGUMUMAN, TOBI ANAK BAE MAU BILANG KALAU SASORI DAN SAKURA-CHAN SEDANG ...EMMMPPH EMPPH" teriak tobi lagi kepada seluruh anak di bis, mata mereka tertuju pada Tobi, sasori langsung menutup mulut Tobi dengan cepat. Sasori memberi deathglare kepada Tobi.( disini tobi itu seumuran ama semuanya, anggap aja obito mudanya, tingkahnya sama kayak naruto tpi lebih ekstreme karena minum obat yang dikasih author tadi *di-tsukuyomi)

" saso-kun kenapa?"

" sasoooriii mukamu imut, kok merah gituu siih"

" sasoriii mau aku bantuin.." para fans sasori pada berdatanganmembawa pertanyaan ke tempat duduk mereka. Sakura mulai membuka suara.

" saso-"

" DIAM !" bentak sasori memotong kata-kata sakura tanpa melihat.

" oh oke aku diam! Permisi!" balas Sakura lalu melewati sasori yang masih membekap Tobi. Sasori terkejut, rupanya yang ia bentak sakura. Ia kira para fansnya yang sejak tadi ribut merusak suasana romantisnya, dan ia tersadar bahwa yang ia bentak adalah...

" sakura ... Sakura tunggu" sasori melepas tangannya di mulut tobi. Tobi mendapat jitakan dari Deidara.

" bodoh, un!" bentak deidara pada Tobi, lalu menarik tobi kembali.

Sakura POV

SASORI BODOH! Sebal! Huh! Apa-apaan itu pake bentak! Udah tau tadi mood ku lagi baik! Aku langsung duduk di sebelah Ino. Tempat duduk ino kosong karena Sai sedang berkumpul bersama Naruto dan Kiba sambil membawa gitar. Ino terlihat cemas saat aku duduk di sebelahnya.

" he-hey sakura kamu kenapa?" kata ino cemas dia menyenderkan kepalaku ke pundaknya. Aku menurut. Saat ini aku ingin sekali menangis, aku tidak tahu kenapa hati ku ini panas dan sakit, debaran hati ini jika mengingat apa yang dilakukan sasori rasanya ingin meledak-ledak.

" sakura..." kulihat sasori datang menghampiriku. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Ino melepas pelukannya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku mengerti maksudnya dia ingin aku menyelesaikan masalah ini.

" maafkan aku sakura" sasori menatapku menyesal. Ia berdiri didepanku. Memegang tanganku.

Deg! Deg!

Ohh tenanglah sakura...

" teman-teman dengarkan aku!APA AKU SALAH JIKA MENYUKAI SESEORANG? APA AKU SALAH MENCINTAI GADIS YANG MEMBENCIKU? APA AKU SALAH UNTUK MENARIK PERHATIANNYA DENGAN MEMBALAS MEMBENCINYA?BERPURA-PURA BENCI TETAPI DIDALAM HATIKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA" kyaaa! Sasori... Semua murid di bis mengerubungi tempat duduk kami . Oh my God aku malu. Siapa gadis itu? Ehh... Apa maksud sasori itu ...aku

" Tidak, kau selalu benar "

" menurutku itu benar"

" aku selalu mendukungmu" dukungan para teman di bis membuatku terkesima, yang dilakuan sasori membuatku takjub, aku saat ini maluuu sekali. Ya Tuhan hati ini terasa berdebar danhangat. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Dia yang berlutut seperti pangeran dan menarik Tanganku , lalu dicium layaknya sang pangeran sedang melamar cinderela. Oh ini mimpi ya? Ya pasti mimpi haha aduh sakura cepat bangun.

" KYAAAAA SASO-KUUUN" teriak para FansGirl sasori yang tak terima . Mereka menangis, syok, stress, dan pingsan lalu ehh ada yang mau bunuh diri? Tidak mungkin, masa sih...

" aku mencintaimu sakura. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

DEG ! DEG! DEG ! KYAAA ini mimpi! Cepat bangun ! Tapi kapan aku tertidur? Tenang sakura. Aku menatap mata Hazel nya , bukan ini bukan mimpi. Ayo cepat beri jawaban sakura.

" terima"

" terima"

"terima" sorak teman-teman kami di bis. Kulirik Ino dan Tenten mengharapkan jawabanku positif. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa...

" sasori...emm" kataku gugup, kulihat semuanya terdiam. Hening. menanti jawabanku

" ma-maaf...sasori" aku mulai membuka suaraku lagi, kulihat sasori melepas tanganku, FansGirlnya melihatku sebal, teman-temanku melirikku tak percaya. Ini sudah keputusanku tak dapat diubah, aku percaya atas jawabanku ini benar

" aku tidak bisa..." ku mulai menunduk. Kulihat sasori mulai bangkit ,sedikit melirikku menyesal. Semua yang ada disana tidak percaya atas jawabanku. Kulihat dia mulai berjalan kebelakang kearah bangku yang tadi kami duduki.

Teman-temanku yang mengelilingi ku mulai menuju bangkunya lagi, sekilas mereka masih tidak percaya atas jawabanku, seorang pangeran ditolak cewe biasa sepertiku.

" TUNGGU ! Aku belum selesai..." kataku. Aku bangkit dari tempatku. Semua berhenti bergerak tak terkecuali sasori.

" heh! Gausah dijelaskan! Kau sudah sangat menyakitinya"

"jangan ganggu saso-kun"

" cewek bodoh sepertimu tak pantas bersamanya!" fangirl nya menghadangku dan menatapku tak suka.

" aku bilang tunggu ... aku ... maksudku...AKU TAK BISA MENOLAKNYA! AKU MENCINTAIMU JUGA!" teriakku aku menutup mataku,air mataku jatuh perlahan-lahan, aku menangis.

Dep!

Hangat ! Nyaman...pelukan yangKurasakan dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuhku. Inilah yang ingin kurasakan. Kunantikan. Kehangatan.

" a-aku tidak bisa menolakmu, jika kutolak aku pasti menyesal. Aku sangat menyukaimu sasori hiks" kataku sambil terisak. Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya aku membalas pelukannya.

" haha aku sangat mencintaimu, kukira kau membenciku"kata sasori sambil tertawa dan mengadah kan kepalanya seperti tak percaya. Sangat bahagia...inilah yang kami rasakan

" ya aku sangat membencimu tetapi aku juga sangat mecintaimu hehe hiks" balasku yang masih terisak.

" benar ya perbedaan benci dan cinta itu tipis sekali, cicicuitttt" sorak teman-temanku yang melihatku ehh kami berpelukan , aku melepas pelukannya dengan cepat.

" ehh kenapa dilepas?" kata sasori sambil menyeringai melihatku.

" huh!" aku mendengus lalu menuju tempat dudukku yang dibelakang tadi bersama sasori.

" hey hey sakura kenapa ? Ayo teruskan saja" kata sasori menyusulku

" cieee kalau sudah begitu, serasa dunia milik berdua yaa un " celetuk Deidara sambil memeluk leher Tobi (baca: menyekik)

" Tobi mau begitu dei-chan" sahut Tobi

" Diam! kembali ke tempat duduk kalian cepat" kataku berbalik melihat mereka semua yang masih melihatku

" yahhh ... Ga asik ni ketua osisnya"

" kami mau lihat kelanjutan ceritanya nih"

" heh kalian tadi dengarkan, cepat kembali, kami mau berduaan dulu yaa kan sa-" kata sasori sambil merangkulku, aku langsung memberi deathglare dan mencubitnya.

" aw eheee tidak kok" katanya gugup. Tanganku di tariknya menuju bangku tadi. Aku tersenyum saat itu. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang diberikannya untukku.

6 bulan kemudian

" AWWW" jeritku

" BAKA! Sudah kubilangkan jangan dipecahin dulu telurnya! Minyaknya kena kamu kan aduuhh kau ini masih bodoh ya, gimana mau jadi istri yang pintar" teriak sasori yang menghampiriku. Lalu mengambil alih pekerjaan memasakku.

Blush

Tadi dia bilang...istri?

" ka-kau... heh baka barbie! Jangan manggil aku bodoh terus! Lagian ngapain sih kau kesini-sini" balasku sambil mencuci tanganku di wastafel dekat kompor. Aku mengambil piring lalu sasori menaruh telurnya di piring itu.

" kau itu pantas dibilang bodoh! Masak telur saja tidak bisa! Aku disuruh Chiyo-baa kesini menemanimu, katanya ibumu sedang pergi ke luar kota kan"jelas sasori yang memasak telur lagi untuknya. Aku mengambil piring lagi dan menaruh telur itu ke piring. Kami menuju meja makan.

" ehm ya ibuku ke luar kota sebentar menyusul ayah besok malam pulang kok" kataku sambil mengambil minum di kulkas. Kutuangkan jus ke gelasku. Aku langsung meminumnya tetapi

Set

Ehh...gelasku

Glek

...direbut oleh sasori

" ambil lagi sana" suruh sasori sambil meminum jus strawbery ku.

" hey jangan sembarangan ya! Itu jus terakhirku bakaaa! Kyaa my jus strawberyyy " teriakku histeris lalu dia mengembalikan gelas itu

" nih masih ada setengah, kusisakan " kata sasori sambil duduk di meja makan, ia menatapku. Aku mengambil gelas yanh ia taruh di meja dengan cepat

" ini bukan setengah tapi setetes saso-kun" kataku, yah walau begitu aku tetap menikmati tetes terakhir itu dengan nikmat. Emmh kalo dipikir-pikir ini ciuman tak langsung kan? Aa. Kalau dipikir-pikir kami belum pernah ...kyaa hey sakura kenapa kau berotak mesum hah!

" haha akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan sufix yang kau bilang menjijikan itu, sakura~chan" balas sasori aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil cemberut. Lalu ia menarikku untuk mendekat, aku berdiri kembali, ia menarikku dengan cepat ke pangkuannya. Yah kami sering melakukan ini. Walau begitu aku sudah biasa.

" huh! Sana pergi aku lagi malas main!"

"kau ini kalau cemberut tambah cantik ya" goda sasori sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Dia mengelitikkiku. Aku menggeliat kesana-kemari.

" hihihi hen-hentikan haha sasoriii aduuhh" jeritku yang masih digelitiki sasori. Aku menggeliat bagai cacing.

" bilang ampun dulu " kata sasori sambil menggelitikiku, aku paling tidah tahan sama geli.

" iy-iyaaa hahaha ampuuuun" kataku sambil kegelian. Dia menghentikan aksinya. Aku menatapnya, aku mendekati wajahnya yang imut itu dia memejamkan matanya? Ehh dia kira aku mau apa?kesempatan bagus nih

"shanarooo"

Bugh! Tinju ku ke perutnya membuatnya mental ke langit lalu menjadi bintang kecil ehhe engga kok lebay banget ya

" awww sakuraaa" teriak sasori. Aku berlari ke ruang Tv sambil duduk di sofa empuk .

" hahahaha" tawaku sambil memegang perutku, tawaku terbahak-bahak sampai tiba-tiba sasori datang memelukku dari belakang sofa. Tangannya melingkari pundakku dan Wajahnya berada dipundakku. Aku merasa wajahku memanas dan tiba-tiba

Cup!

Pipiku...ohh tidak pipiku

" kyaaa sasoriii mesummm! Pipiku tidak perawan lagi kyaa" teriakku sambil melempar bantal sofa ke wajah sasori tapi dengan sigap sasori menghindar.

" hahahaha" tawanya terbahak-bahak

Huft begitulah keseharian kami yang masih seperti masa-masa kami musuhan walau romantis. Aku sangat bahagia bersamanya. Aku berharap kebahagiaan kami terus berlanjut aku ingin terus merasakan kehangatan ini.

Tetapi mengapa Aku merasakan rasa takut...takut sekali. Perasaanku tidak enak jika bersamanya. Aku merasakan takut kehilangannya. Jika aku merasa makin dekat dengannya hatiku makin takut.

" ada apa denganku?" gumamku dalam hati

" mudah-mudahan ini hanya rasa takut biasa, hanya firasat yang tak benar! Ya!. Semoga hubungan kami selalu bahagia, amin" gumamku kepada diriku sendiri.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Oh yaa sebenarnya kejadian selama di beberapa bulan itu banyak yang terjadi tetapi karena alurny jadi kepanjangan jadi di skip aja deh. Padahal aku mau bikin Festival musik yang dinyanyikan sasori buat sakura, terus duet sakura, pertengkaran disekolah, n banyak lagi tapi kalau di uraikan nanti sasusaku nya ga muncul-muncul jadi...kalian bayangin aja deh kehebohan sasosaku nya, keromantisannya n etc... Aku hanya ingin mempercepat alur,karena kalau diuraikan nanti sasukenya ga muncul dong. Karena itu tenang aja, bagi yang mau melihat dan ingin tahu sebagaimana dekatnya sasori n sakura dari kecil ampe besar aku bikin fic full sasosaku kok, ini buat memperjelas saja lagian kan ga asik tibatiba 6bulan.

So... ...R n R oke

Ripiu yaaa atau papolit juga boleh, ataauuu pollow aq juga boleh hihihihi ( melunjak)

Bay bay daaaaghhh siu in neks capter ^^


End file.
